


Elysian Fields

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Harry dies, but doesn't.





	Elysian Fields

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: **Author’s notes:** For the [All I Want For Christmas is You](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron/326465.html) on the [harry_and_ron LJ community](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron). The title comes from my need to have a fic for every letter of the alphabet, but given [this definition](http://www.pantheon.org/articles/e/elysian_fields.html), it’s quite appropriate for this fic.  


* * *

** Elysian Fields **

The light was there, beckoning him.  It seemed peaceful enough.  Welcoming even.

He didn’t want to go.  There was something keeping him, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

“Harry,” a feminine voice called.  “Harry, just over here.”  It seemed to be coming from behind the light.

He moved closer to the voice and became more peaceful.  Whatever, _whomever_ , had been pulling him back was now a faint whisper at the back of his mind.

“We’re so glad you’re here!” a voice that sounded an awful lot like Sirius Black’s shouted.

“Sirius!” another man chided.

Shapes slowly became discernable within the light.  Two men, both dark-haired, and a woman a head shorter with red hair materialized, the light behind them like an aura.

Harry stood still, resisting the pull of the light.  These people were all _dead_ so how was it that he could see them?

“You’re dead,” he said softly.  “Dead.”

The woman smiled gently.  “So are you, my son.”

Realization struck him.  These were his parents and Sirius.  They were waiting for him to cross over.  He could finally spend time with them.  Joy filled him, drawing him closer to the light.

Until he focused on the red hair of his mother Lily.  Red hair.

Red hair...he shouldn’t cross over...red hair...not on a woman, on a man.

“Ron!” Harry shouted.

“Ron will understand, Harry,” his father, James, replied, extending his hand.  “Come with us now.”

Harry dug in his heels.  “No, I have to get back to Ron.”

“Harry,” his mother sighed.  “Ron will be seeing you soon.”

Harry’s eyes widened.  “He’s going to die soon?”

Sirius laughed.  “No!  It will seem like only a short time for you, but he has a good while left on Earth.”

“Then I’m not going,” Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t you want to be with us?” James asked, frowning.

“I do, but not if it means being without Ron.”

Lily smiled sadly before laying a hand on James’s arm.  “He’s in love, James.”

“Love?”

“Love.”

Harry felt his father scrutinize him but refused to back down.  He and Ron had just begun their relationship, made it more than just friendship.  There was no way he was going to die on him so soon.

“The old coot was right,” Sirius marveled.  “Damned if he wasn’t right!”

“You mean Dumbledore?” Lily asked.

“Yes.  He said that love would save Harry, that love was his secret weapon.”

The tug from _back there_ suddenly became stronger within Harry.  He knew it was Ron pulling him back, his love for Ron that kept him from moving on.  His eyes on his parents and Sirius, people whom he’d spent hours mourning and wishing for just five minutes with again, he allowed the tug to take him back.

His eyes opened with a snap, his wakening gasp filling his lungs with smoke.  Choking, he rolled onto his side.

Only after the coughing fit subsided did he realize there were hands on him preventing him from rolling down the hill.  _Ron’s hands_.

“Ron,” Harry rasped.  He was rolled onto his back and finally able to look at Ron.

Just as with his mother, light behind him gave the impression of a halo.  This light, however, was the setting sun and the halo was mostly smoke from the Final Battle.

“I thought I lost you,” Ron finally said, his words sounding pinched.

Harry managed a wry smile though nearly every muscle in his body ached.  “Never.  Merry Christmas, Voldemort’s dead.”  Another coughing fit seized him, so Ron rolled him on his side again.  His voice was hoarse when he managed, “I love you.”

Ron’s lips, rough and dry, pressed against his cheek.  “I love you, too.”


End file.
